Another Twisted Year
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Must read Konoho High School Love. Kiba and Irie's love get tested to their limit during their final year of high school. New dangers and a new character add to the twists of the year.
1. School Begins

"Kiba!" you ran into his arms "How was your summer?"

"Summer? It was more like hell without you."

You kissed him "That's so sweet."

"Ugh! Get off of me!" someone exclaimed.

You turned around to see Sakura clinging to Sasuke. It has only been a few months since she last saw him but the way she held him one would think it was forever. He tried to get free from her grip, when his eyes locked onto yours he was pleading for a rescue. Kiba snickered; you nudged him to stop then decided to help Sasuke. Sakura starred as you approached, you took a gentle hold on his chin then kissed him. He kissed back; Sakura had detached herself from the young Uchiha and lunged at you.

"Hey Sakura, is something wrong?" Naruto asked pulling her off you.

She just gave you a final glare before stomping away. You couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She knew you are with Kiba and yet an innocent kiss still affected her this much.

"What did you do?" the blond accused.

"I kissed Sasuke" you shrugged.

"Wait! What?" his eyes went wide.

"Before you jump to conclusions let me explain. It was the only way to remove Sakura's grip from Sasuke" Kiba wrapped his arms around you.

"Okay then" he nodded then put on a bright smile "How was your summer Irie?"

"I was working all summer. Honestly I'm glad to be back at school."

"I'm glad my brother and his friends are no longer here" Sasuke mentioned "Especially that Deidara."

"True, it's been two years since they left and I still miss Sasori."

"Come on" Kiba kissed your cheek "Let's go find our classes, for the last time at this school."

You agreed and were a little disappointed when you found out that Kiba only had one class with you. This year you had advanced art, advanced combat training, fashion, photography and all day Saturday you had drama along with a few other boring classes scattered along the day.

"I'll see you later Irie" Kiba gave you a kiss.

You walked into class and went straight to the back to sit with Hinata and Sai. It was good to see them again, we chatted until the teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone" Kurenai walked in "This year we have a student teacher. Some of you may recognize him from a couple years back."

A blond boy walked in and your heart sank. Deidara was now your teacher, nothing good will come of this. There was no way a different school could change him from the way he was two years ago.

"Good morning" Deidara smiled "I can't wait to work with all of you."

His eyes scanned the room to find familiar faces, landing on you and his smile widened. You shivered remembering that lustful look in his gorgeous blue eyes. That first year was a nightmare; hopefully this final year won't be so bad.

"As you can see, I'll be going on maternity leave shortly" Kurenai commented "So be nice to Deidara when I'm gone. He will be taking my place for the rest of the year."

"Great" you mumbled "Just great. I'm going to die."

"Irie, do you have something to say?" Kurenai snapped.

"First let me congratulate you" you smiled sweetly recovering quickly.

"Thank you."

"I was just telling Hinata how much I can't wait to be taught by such an experienced artist like Deidara" you forced a smile his way "His art is quite explosive."

His smile flickered at your sarcasm but his ego kept it in place. You were so screwed this year. Luckily he ignored you for the rest of the class, but you could see his brain working up an evil scheme. You were so relieved when the bell rung, and raced out to advanced combat training.


	2. Busted

"I saw Deidara in the halls" Sasuke commented at lunch "Anyone know why?"

"He's the new student art teacher" you explained "Kurenai's going on maternity leave."

"What!" Kiba exclaimed "I don't like this."

"Relax, I can handle him."

He scowled and so did Sasuke, remembering what Deidara did to you. The bell rung and you made your way to fashion class, unfortunately Sakura and Ino were also in the class.

"Good day class" Kurenai walked in "If you haven't already heard I'll be going on maternity leave. So I'd like to introduce Konan, she'll be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Konan looked sweet and quite beautiful, especially with the origami rose in her hair. Kurenai left after the introduction, leaving Konan alone in a class filled with Sasuke fan girls. You felt sorry for her; it looked to be a challenging year for not only her but also for you.

"Tell me" Konan asked "Why do you wear what you wear?"

"I choose my clothes to express myself" you answered "My fashion is to express my unique personality."

"To impress Sasuke Uchiha" a girl replied.

"Sasuke" the rest of the class sighed.

"Why do you ask?" Ino questioned.

"To see where you are in the fashion world" Konan replied "The only one here who's unique in this class is Irie."

Glares were immediately sent your way, you sighed tired of receiving them. There was a knock on the door, Deidara walked in with a flustered young girl. Your anger flared, afraid that his past track record was restarted yet again.

"What's the meaning of this?" Konan glared at Deidara.

He shuttered before opening his mouth "Just looking for Irie."

You walked toward him, the girl with him ran to you crying. You rubbed her back giving Deidara a glare; he put up his hands innocently.

"Dorm leader" she breathed heavily trying to keep the tears back "My room's been ransacked."

"Konan do you mind if I take care of this?" you asked.

"Go right ahead, though I'd like to see you tomorrow at lunch."

You followed the girl back to her room, 666. She was right; the room was a disaster, like someone was searching for something. Though, by the looks of it her room may have been a mess to begin with.

"Is anything missing?" you asked.

"No, that's what seemed to worry me the most" she replied.

You walked over to the window to see if there was a way to get in from outside. Sitting on the window sill sat a small burn mark, that mark was fresh and very familiar.

"You can go back to class" you instructed "Deidara, I'd like your help though."

The girl left before Deidara dared to move or speak.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Explain to me why you ransacked the room."

"Not what I was hoping for" he mumbled then shook his head "I don't know what you mean."

"This window is wide open; students are only allowed to open the window while in the room. Besides, there's a small burn mark on the window sill, the same as your explosive clay."

"Observant" he smirked "That doesn't mean it was me."

You pulled a thread from a nail that wasn't fully hammered in and made a mental note to get someone to fix that, turning around to show Deidara. His face fell into confusion. You took his arms lifting them; by gently tugging at his shirt the seam came undone.

"You're wearing the proof I need to claim that you were in this room" you eyed him.

"I thought it was your room" he admitted with a cheesy grin "But now I know where your room really is miss dorm leader I can find what I was searching for."

"And what would that be?"

He smiled "That's for me to know."


	3. Uchiha And Tama Drama

"Saturday" you yawned excitedly getting out of bed "Drama!"

Hurriedly you dressed, grabbed a muffin then raced to the auditorium. So many students were waiting patiently for the teacher and a major group of girls were crowded in a corner. Drama, one of your favorite classes but the group of girls made you want to start to hate the class.

"Irie Tama! Sasuke Uchiha!" the principal called "I wish to see both of you immediately."

Sasuke immerged irritated from the group of girls in the corner. You thought you were stuck with gossiping girls, but instead with the even more annoying fan girls. The two of you left the auditorium to see a timid looking woman.

"This is Miss Mimi Hogatsu" the principal introduced "She's your new drama teacher. I want the two of you to help her this year."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hogatsu" you gave her a slight bow "My name is Irie Tama."

"Please call me Mimi, Miss Tama" she smiled.

"Irie" you corrected smiling back "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

They gave each other a nod "I thank you both for your help."

The principal gave a nod of approval then left. The three of you walked back into the auditorium, the class went silent.

"My name is Mimi Hogatsu" she introduced "I'm your drama teacher. What kind of play do you want to do this year?"

"Romance! Mystery! Adventure! Fairy tale! Criminal!" people shouted.

"Calm down" there was immediate silence "What about a modern version of Cinderella?"

Cheers erupted from the class. Mimi began writing on a piece of paper then tore it up.

"Choose a piece of paper from this pile" she instructed "Upon it will be the character you'll play. Next week I'll have a script made up for you."

You and Sasuke were the last to choose. Written upon your paper was a name that you were unhappy about.

"Who has Cinderella?" you raised your hand "And the Prince?" Sasuke raised his hand "You two are going to have to work very hard to make the audience believe you're in love. Study together, practice actions and lines together."

"Do they have to kiss?" some guy asked.

"Who knows?" Mimi replied mysteriously.

You groaned inwardly and when you didn't hear a sound from Sasuke you glanced at him. He was staring at the paper in his hands, cheeks flushed; you wish you knew what was going through his mind.

"Let's try some acting!" Mimi called "Get into groups and think of an improvisation that you can show us."

You and Sasuke partnered up; we decided to do a play about two loved ones who have to separate to protect the other. When the time that was given to us to prepare came to an end Mimi told us to go first. We walked onto the stage and got ready to act out our improvisation piece that would make the teacher believe the actions and emotions that we were going to act out. You pulled up a chair and sat down, Sasuke walked by and the play began.

"Welcome back Sasuke" you stood up to hug him.

"I'm leaving you" he walked past again.

"What?" you shrieked.

"You heard me" he stated calmly.

"Why?"

He stopped where he was and slowly turned toward you. Your breath caught in your throat, his face was as emotionless as usual as he answered.

"Because I love you."

"That makes no sense!" tears began flowing from your eyes.

"I'm protecting you" he moved closer to rub your arms.

"Then stay with me" you leaned into his chest "Leaving me will only kill me."

"I'll come back when the threat is gone, I promise."

You looked up into Sasuke's eyes; he leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet caress. After a few short moments he pulled away and you fell to the stage floor shaking with emotions.

Once off the stage the young Uchiha called: "three years later". You sat back up on the chair and laid your head down on an imaginary table when Sasuke stomped his foot indicating a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" you called.

"Delivery for a Miss Irie Tama."

You got up to open the imaginary door.

"It can't be" you stumbled back as Sasuke walked in "I was told you were dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" he gave you a mocking smirk "I promised I'd return."

"You could be a ghost, or just an illusion my mind made" you grabbed your head.

"Touch me" he opened his arms wide.

"What?"

"Touch me; feel for yourself that I'm real. Not a ghost and not one of your illusions."

Cautiously you took the few steps needed to be inches away from him. Your eyes locked and you could feel the tears begin to form. Almost mechanically your fingers tangled into his hair then travelled across his cheek to trail over his soft lips.

"See?" Sasuke smiled gently.

"You're real, but are you really my Sasuke? You could just be an imposter."

Sasuke growled grabbing your shoulders and smashed his lips onto yours. He pulled you closer by moving his arms to wrap securely around your waist.

"Now do you believe me?"

"I can't believe it" the tears finally fell as you smiled at him "Never leave me again."

He kissed you gently "I promise."

You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. Sasuke tightened his grip around your waist lifting you off the ground. When he put you down you both turned to the silent class and bowed, then the room irrupted in applause.

"That was amazing!" Mimi complemented "I could feel the emotions the two of you emitted, I was on the edge of my seat. This year's play will be the best this school has ever seen!"

You smiled at her compliment but your mind was spinning with Sasuke's kisses. You glanced at him; he stood back a bit staring at you with a pink tint on his face. When his eyes caught yours that tint darkened and he walked off the stage, you sighed and followed him so the next group could go.


	4. Meeting The Family

The next few weeks were awkward with Sasuke; everyone seemed to notice except for Kiba. It was slightly disappointing or maybe he noticed and just chose to ignore it. You didn't want to make Kiba jealous, but how does one explain to ones boyfriend that all the whisperings from around school are just rumors when some of them are actually true.

"Irie" Kiba pulled you aside one morning on the way to class "I've tried to ignore it but this is getting irritating."

"What is?" you asked innocently.

"You and Sasuke, something's going on and I want to know what."

"Well" you twisted your fingers together "We're both in drama class on Saturday mornings and for the play this year we made the lead roles."

"That's amazing."

"Sasuke and I have to kiss often and make it look real."

Kiba paused "That's it?"

"Kind of. We've practiced parts of the play and kissing Sasuke isn't awkward at all."

"You feel like you're falling for him?"

"No one can replace you Kiba" you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him "You're the only one for me."

"That's what I thought" he teased kissing you again "Parents are coming for a few weeks to see how we're doing in school. I want you to meet mine."

"Then you must meet mine. My father like's Sasori, he's bound to love you."

"Sasori met him before me?" he backed away hurt.

"How else was he going to go to the university of his dreams for free? My father's the dean; any way you think about it Sasori would have to impress him somehow."

Kiba chuckled pulling me close. Unfortunately the bell rung and you had to race to art before Deidara decided to torture you for being late.

"You're late Irie" the blond announced "Detention after school in this room."

"Yes oh high and mighty Deidara."

You snickered at his scowl and winked to the man beside him. Little did Deidara know, his teacher, that man behind him is your brother. The class went by smoothly after your brother was introduced, Deidara probably wanted to make a good impression. The class was almost done when ear splitting screams exploded in the hall.

"What's going on out there?" Hinata asked.

"I wonder if it's Sasuke" Sai mentioned.

"No, not the right kind of scream" you commented.

The door opened, closed and after a moment of silence the girls in the class screamed. Deidara had to set off his clay bombs just to get enough attention to send the girls back to their seats. Reluctantly the girls returned but you went up to the boy who had walked in and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped.

"You're interrupting this semi peaceful school by coming here."

"So?"

"You're a brat" your brother smacked the back of his head as well.

"What is with you two?"

"Irie what's going on?" Deidara demanded.

"Oh" you had forgotten about him "This is my youngest brother Shinji and you already know my oldest brother Kenji."

"Wait my teacher is your brother?"

"Yep and Sasori's dean is my father."

The bell rung, Kenji kissed the top of your head before re-joining Deidara. Shinji wrapped his arm around your waist as you walked to combat training where Kiba waited for your arrival. His smile faded the moment he saw your brother and Sasuke glared immediately.

"Meet my brother Shinji" you introduced immediately "Shinji meet Kiba and his best friend Sasuke."

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about the two of you" Shinji smiled his actor's smile then winked "We'll talk later."

"Shinji" you scolded.

"Irie!" the teacher called.

"Yes Guy" you walked up to him.

"There's a gentleman here to see you."

Confused you went to the gym door to see your father and behind him Sasori. You jumped into your father's arms kissing his cheek before going to Sasori.

"Nice penguin suit puppet boy" you teased.

"I'm the dean's secretary" he explained proudly.

"Right hand man" your father corrected.

"Not bad. Father, I want you to meet someone" you grabbed his hand "This is Kiba Inuzuka, my boyfriend. Kiba this is my father, Ryo Tama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Kiba bowed respectfully.

Your father eyed him before turning his attention to Sasori. A silent question was asked; tension was rising inside you, you respected your father and his opinion counts for you.

"Personally I like him" Sasori said "He's a respectful young man who loves your daughter."

"Very well" your father turned his attention back to Kiba "Boy, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?"

"It would be my honor sir."


	5. Dinner Disaster

*** Kiba's POV ***

"Why does he want to have dinner with me?" you asked starring at the full length mirror.

"Ryo learns about someone with one-to-one contact" Sasori said "He did the same thing to me."

"But-"

"He just wants to get to know you better" Irie answered.

You fidgeted with the tie that Sasori offered. You stood there trying to put it on but unable to complete such a simple task Irie ended up tying it for you. She put her hands on your shoulders, smiled and leaned up to give you a kiss.

"You'll be fine, father will love you" she insisted.

You took a deep breath and left with Sasori, he was driving you to the restaurant. He gave a final insisted relax and good luck smile before you got out of the car to wait for Irie's father. It was a cool night but your nerves got the better of you and to you it felt like the summer time had rolled around.

"Sir" you greeted him as he stepped out of his car.

"Relax boy" he smiled.

He glanced at the restaurant, put an arm around your shoulder and lead you to a deli just around the corner. You were a little confused; such an important and rich man ate at a deli.

"Boy, are you okay?"

"Just a little surprised" you replied.

He gave a rich laugh "They have the best smoked meat sandwich in town."

"May I ask you a question? Why did you want to have dinner with me?"

"Easy" he shrugged after finding a seat "I want my daughter to be happy, she's my little angel."

"I can agree with that" you smiled "Her first year at the school made a big impact, she actually brought the popular kids together with the…less popular kids, along with most of the seniors."

"That sounds like my baby girl. What group were you in? Tell me how you met."

You blushed "I was in the popular group and she hung out with the less popular. My dog, Akamaru, ran up to her one day and that's when I first fell in love with her - looks and smile. The more we hung out and talked the sooner I realized I loved her for her; her looks were just an added bonus."

"Interesting" he pondered "You're different than the others; they liked her for looks alone."

"May I ask about Irie's family?" you glanced at your food.

"Go ahead boy" he bit into his sandwich.

"I've met you and Shinji, both of you complete opposites. Does she have any other siblings and what are they like?"

"I'm the dean of the prestigious art university. My eldest son, Kenji, is a teacher at the local college, apparently the teacher of someone named Deidara. Then there's my youngest son, Shinji, who is an actor, quite popular with the ladies."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what about her mother? Irie may have your brains, but she doesn't have your looks."

He sighed looking solemn "Irie's mother was, is a goddess. She's a fashion model for all the hottest designers from Paris to New York, she's known world wide."

"You used 'was' does that mean she's deceased?"

"No, she's alive and well but we're divorced."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay Kiba."

"Sir?"

With a sigh he leaned back in his chair "You can call me Ryo. I believe you'll be a nice man for my daughter, I approve."

"Thank you sir" he glared at you "I mean Ryo."

"What about your family?"

"My older sister is a vet while my mother works with police dogs. My father takes care of a kennel for abandoned dogs and nurses them back to health."

"Your family really loves animals."

"Mostly dogs, but yes we do."

Just as we were getting up to leave Sasori came barging into the deli panting really hard. It took him a moment to catch his breath and his face was super sad, something bad must have happened.

"Thought I'd find you here" he huffed "We have a problem."

"If it has anything to do with school I'm sure it can wait" Ryo smiled.

"It's Irie."

Everything in the world came to a slow down, you and Ryo began listening to Sasori intently. Nothing he was going to say could be good; your heart came up to your throat at his next few words.

"She's been kidnapped."

"You sure?" your voice sounded forced even to you.

"She studied in my room for a while after I dropped you off" Sasori explained "When I noticed she forgot her books I went to her dorm room to hand them back. Her room was a mess, like there was a struggle and there was also blood. Either someone was stabbed or there was a silencer on a gun."

"My little angel can't be dead" Ryo collapsed in a chair, at one point he had stood up "It's just not possible."

"I'll call my mom" you insisted "We'll find her."


	6. Kidnapping

*** ? POV ***

"Boss!" you turned from the computer "We got the girl."

Your men tossed a beautiful black haired girl onto the bed. Her long hair flowed around her face like a halo while they tied her hands and feet to the posts. When her blue/gray eyes finally fluttered open she saw you and started to squirm while trying to scream, thankfully she was gagged.

"Relax" you told her "As long as you co-operate Irie you and your family will be safe, even your boyfriend."

Her eyes widened then she nodded as a tear fell you wiped it away. She looked so innocent all tied up the way she was, it actually aroused you. You shook your head, trying to remove all thoughts of her and just remember why you had your men bring her here.

"Now I'm going to untie you so you can get changed."

She stayed still and observed the room as you cut the rope. Irie sat up slowly, you handed her a red dress and stiletto heals then left the room. It was better to gain her trust at the beginning to be able to use her later.

*** Irie's POV ***

Frightened you got changed as ordered then went to the window hoping to see a way out. There were guards on the street, but even in these shoes you could at least climb up. You locked the bedroom door, grabbed the cell phone on the table then climbed out the window and up the wall to the roof.

"Crap" you hissed smacking your forehead.

You haven't memorized Kiba's number yet, it was on speed dial…but you knew Sasuke's, ironically enough. You looked around from the roof, this was the bad side of town, and the first thing you recognized was the opera theater. With quick fingers you began to text.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

Your phone went off during class. With a glance you didn't recognize the number, but opened it any ways.

'_It's Irie, meet me at the opera theater ASAP it's urgent!'_

You excused yourself from class and bumped into Sasori. You told him about the text and the two of you raced to his car and drove off.

*** ? POV ***

You thought you had given Irie enough time to change and went to open the door only to find it locked from the inside. You took your gun and shot the lock off, she had escaped.

"Where the hell is she?" you snapped to no one in particular.

Her clothes were here, so she at least changed and your cell phone was gone. Both equipped with tracking devices, making it easy to find her. You went to your computer and found her, she was heading toward town.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"

"Crap."

The police had found us so quickly. They stormed the place; you turned off your computer and hid. Police dogs entered the room, smelt Irie's clothes then went to the window, whined and left. Your men were captured but as long as you could get Irie back you could wager her life for your brothers.

*** Irie's POV ***

You were getting tired, after getting far enough away you climbed to the ground using an emergency fire escape and ran through the streets tossing the heals away. The opera house was close; you could hear Sasuke calling your name. Tears formed, the raven haired boy came into sight and you ran to his arms.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy to see you."

"Irie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Irie, your father and Kiba are worried sick about you" Sasori's voice made you jump "Even your mother."

"Step away from the girl and no one gets hurt."

That chilling voice, it was the one who made you wear this revealing red dress. He held a gun steady, ready to shoot anyone who moved the wrong way. Cautiously you pushed away from Sasuke and toward this man.

*** ? POV ***

You found her at the opera theater with two men, not a good thing. You had to think fast before the police showed up.

"Step away from the girl and no one gets hurt."

You sighed silently when Irie began moving toward you. You grabbed her arm and began moving back into the shadows.

"What do you want from me?" she hissed.

"Originally I wanted to use you to get my brother back from the police jail cell" you eyed her in the short and low cut red dress "Now I'll use you for my personal pleasure as well and maybe get some ransom money out of you."

You hit her on the back of the head, not wanting any more trouble out of the girl and ran. The two men she was with followed, it was going to be tough to get away from them. The police were scouring the streets, they were making this more challenging then it had to be. There was still one safe place you could be, getting there was going to be a bit of a challenge, but it was possible once you lost the two guys on your tail.


	7. Negotiations

This time you tied Irie up good and tight and kept her gagged, she wasn't going any where. Her dress had risen in the struggle here and the strap on her dress had fallen off her shoulder, you took the opportunity to take a couple of pictures; one to keep and the other for a ransom note. The way she was positioned you were getting aroused and decided to go get a nice hot shower before getting to work on your plan. Deciding to play with her only after you get ransom money from her family, it seemed like a long enough time to wait.

When you returned there was a young boy on top of Irie, and she was watching him closely. You grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off, how he got in there you weren't sure but he wasn't coming in the room again. The boy scrambled out of the room scared, you turned back to Irie; she was now wearing pants under the dress and she turned her head away from you.

You sighed "My name is Raymond, I'm terribly sorry for how you've been treated. But if you'd just stayed still last time you wouldn't have been treated so harshly."

She ignored you, there was nothing you could do right now but let her cool down and try again later. She'll have to talk sooner or later and you really hoped it was sooner. For now you went to go see your good friend who is letting you stay at his place and to find that boy again.

"Raymond what are you doing with that girl?"

"That girl is Irie Tama, with her I can get my brother out of jail."

"Well right now you won't get any help from her. Even if you just use her as bait. Let my son loosen her up for you, maybe we can get her brainwashed and use her that way."

"If you think it'll work Mac then we'll try it for a couple of weeks."

"Jake" he nodded toward the door "Go get the girl some food and make her feel comfortable."

*** Kiba's POV ***

"What do you mean you almost had her?" you freaked out.

"Please calm down Kiba" Sasuke tried to grab your shoulders "It's a little difficult to run away with her when there's a man with a gun to her head."

Sasori was just finished being questioned by the police "Irie was defiantly brave. After a few seconds we followed but this man knew the ally ways like they were his own playground. Trust me Kiba, Ryo, we tried our hardest."

You sat down "I just miss her. I know she's strong and stubborn but that can be her weakness along with her strength."

Ryo gave a harsh laugh "You know my daughter well. At least I know she's still alive and the police are close."

"We're trying our best" your mother came around the desk "We've captured all of the henchmen of this guy, we only need him. Irie was at that house, we found her clothes there so he probably put her in something else."

"Will the dogs still be able to track her?"

"Definatly, we've got cops scouring the streets for her and a dog with each car."

*** TWO WEEKS LATER ***

*** Irie's POV ***

You got to know Jake pretty well over the couple of weeks that you were held hostage and learnt that he wasn't happy where he was. You paid close attention to how things run around the place, when the man who had captured finally cut your restraints loose you were at least able to walk around the room.

"Jake" you stared out the window as he walked in to give you food "How would you like to get out of here?"

"That's impossible" he stated.

"Nothing is impossible; just get me a cell phone."

"There's no cell phone is this place" he started to leave the room "Not without getting caught."

"Close the door and get back here Jake" you demanded softly.

He gulped and obeyed. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside you staring at the now closed door. You turned to him, reached out to lightly touch his cheek and turned his face to look at you.

"You've been so kind to me" you smiled "Let me at least get you out of this hell hole."

"Raymond has a plan to brainwash you and use you to his advantage."

"I can use that to my advantage."

"How?"

"You are going to convince my kidnapper that it's time to do a switch; me for whatever he wants."

"I'm going to do what!?" he shrieked.

"Please" you begged "It's been two weeks, how much longer does he plan on keeping me away from my family and friends?"

Jake starred at you; he took a deep breath and kissed you "I'll do it."

You sat there as he left and lightly touched your lips. You knew it was a bad idea to lead him on like this but you had to get out of here. If things went as you hoped, then you can finally go home to your father and Kiba while Jake would be saved from this terrible life style. You didn't have to wait long for Jake and your kidnapper to return to the room, you hadn't seen him probably since he dropped you off in this room.

"Do you remember me Irie?" you nodded "I have a proposition for you. I can give you back to your father if he agrees to my demands."

"He won't listen to you" you snapped "My father listens to no one who doesn't matter."

"That's why you're the one who is going to talk to him" he smirked "The police have my brother and I want him back. Your father has two options; either have the police release my brother or your father gives me enough money for bail."

You grimaced glancing at Jake "My father won't accept that and neither will I."

"Do you not want to get out of here?" he inquired confused.

"If you let both Jake and myself go, I'll convince my father to give you both your brother and the money."

You watched this proposition play in his mind "Tempting offer but Jake is the son of the man who owns this house. His freedom is not my decision."

*** Kiba's POV ***

You were invited to dinner at the Tama house, but it was so dreary that all you could do was play with the spaghetti on your plate. When Sasori's phone went off, his eyes went wide and stood up suddenly passing the phone to Ryo.

"Irie!" he stood up and started to walk away from the table "It's been weeks, why now?"

You leaned over the table "What did Irie tell you?"

"All she said was that she needed to talk to her father and that it was urgent" Sasori replied "She seemed desperate, like this phone call was done in secret."

"Do you think she got away?"

"Doubt it, more like she snuck away and will be caught soon."

Ryo came running back into the room tossing Sasori back his phone "The kidnapper has asked for a switch; his brother and some money for Irie and another boy."

"You can't really be thinking on giving him what he wants."

"I have to, otherwise I lose Irie forever. Kiba can you get your mom and some cops ready? We need them for two hours from now at the opera house."

"I'm on it" you nodded.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sasori inquired.

"Like I said, I don't have much of a choice."

*** Irie's POV ***

You hung up the cell phone and handed it back to your kidnapper. He smiled; purposely making sure your fingers brushed his. Jake kept his eyes on the ground, you couldn't breath just yet your plan was only half finished.

"You did well Irie" he kissed your forehead "You did very well."

He left the room and you turned to Jake "Are you okay?"

"It's not going to work" he whispered.

"You don't know that until I try this. My father will save us; you just have to trust me."

You sat on the bed waiting for the time to pass until your kidnapper came to take you away for the switch. Jake sat down beside you and cautiously took your hand in his, for now you let him as long as it keeps him calm. When the time came you and Jake were shoved into a car and off the kidnapper went.

"We're here."

"Raymond there's another car coming. It looks like a limo, who is this guy?"

The kidnapper had brought along his friend. You just hoped that your father had understood your underlining messages about needing a safe place and this being the only chance. You looked around hoping to find some sign of police, there was none and your gut told you that was a bad sign.

"Okay you two, time to get out."

All four of us got out of the car, though a gun was held to our heads to stop us from running away. Your father got out of the limo with his hands up, Sasori got out with a briefcase which he opened to show the money. Finally a cop also got out with her gun held to some man's head; he wore an orange jump suit so you assumed that was the brother.

"We have what you want" your father called "Now hand over my daughter and the boy."

"Un-cuff my brother and give him the money, and I'll let the kids walk" the kidnapper countered.

Guns were ready and the switch started. Jake took your hand, he was still nervous that this wasn't going to work. You glared at the man in orange; he glared back holding the briefcase tightly. Police swarmed the area; you pushed Jake toward your father as he ushered you both forward. Sasori ran toward you, that was the last thing you saw as you tripped and hit your head on the pavement.


	8. Memory Loss Or Not

*** Kiba's POV ***

"Raymond, his partner and his brother are all in jail never to see bail again" your mother informed everyone "The boy, Jake will be taken into protection just in case anyone comes after him for the information he's holding."

"How is she?" you asked turning your attention to the doctor who just came around the corner.

"She's stable" the doctor explained "But she may have some memory loss."

"How much?" Ryo asked.

"That is unclear, normally we would just stitch the injury but her loss of memory was caused by having a few minor head injuries over the month. I recommend that you act like nothing happened by doing the same activities during the day."

"Would we be able to see her?" you inquired.

"As long as you're careful of the cords and equipment in the room."

"When Irie regains her memory let her know that Jake wants to see her again. We can keep him in protection until Christmas" your mother waved on her way out "I do hope that things go smoothly."

You and Ryo entered the room followed by Sasori and Kenji. The brothers had to go back to work while their sister was away and only the one brother was able to return when she was found. Irie laid quietly on the bed, you couldn't resist pushing some hair off her cheek. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Irie are you okay?" you asked.

"Who are you?" she gazed about the room "Daddy who is he?"

You felt hurt but at the same time understood. Ryo gently pushed you to the side with an apologetic glance. A woman came into the room dramatically and pulling Sasuke along with her.

"My baby" she pulled Irie into a hug "Oh my baby, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mommy, it's been too long" she nearly whined "Who is this with you?"

"I found him outside waiting by a motorcycle."

"Irie my dear" Ryo cleared his throat "That boy would be Sasuke, a classmate of yours. This one would be Kiba, your boyfriend."

"Don't tell me you set up your daughter with some…boy" the woman screamed.

"You're one to talk Sophie; you've been trying to find her a boyfriend for years!"

"Oh don't make this seem like it's my fault Ryo!"

"Stop it!" Irie's eyes started to water "Don't argue!"

"Irie please don't cry" you asked softly moving closer.

She sniffled murmuring "Kiba."

"Do you remember me?"

She held her head a bit "A little, though Sasuke is hot."

You felt hurt but really hoped that it was the memory loss that was talking, you knew Sasuke had grown feelings for her and would like this little memory loss trip. Sasuke moved forward as the parents were sent out of the room. Her eyes sparkled as he moved closer, you glanced at him and he exchanged the same look. They were both worried that this might – just might break up their friendship because she's going to want to be with Sasuke more then him.

"Irie" Sasuke started "Let's get you dressed; I'll drive you back to school."

She smiled grabbing hold of your arm as she got out of bed a little unsteadily. Kenji had already left to try to calm their parents down while Sasori stayed watching unnerved about the situation. It took all three to help her get dressed, by the time she was ready Ryo had walked back into the room.

"Irie my child, where are you going?" he blinked at her wrapped around Sasuke.

"Sasuke is taking me back to school" she beamed "I've never rode a motorcycle before."

"Take care of her" you told him "Help her Sasuke, please."

"Of course" Sasuke replied eyes as serious as ever "You're my best friend."

After they left the room Sasori turned to you "You're just letting her go?"

"Not a chance, but the best way for her to get her memories back would be to not fight against her. She wants Sasuke then Sasuke will remind her about everything she forgot."

*** Sasuke's POV ***

You got Irie on the bike, she held on tight as you rode back to the school. It felt wonderful having her arms around you and wanting you instead of Kiba. Ever since that incident with Deidara last year when she came running to you for help – actually you went to her when she was down – you've wanted her to love you and not to become the best friend that you are.

"Sasuke" she whispered your name once you got her on the couch in her dorm "Stay here, with me, please."

"Sure" you replied maybe a little too quickly.

It was silent for the most part, that was until she turned and pulled you into a kiss. It just felt so right that you put your arms around her waist completely forgetting about her boyfriend.

"Let's not tell" she gave a kiss between each word "Kiba doesn't need to know."

"Know what?" you were delirious.

"About us."

Her words set in and you pushed her away "Wait, what? You're going to have to walk me through."

She sighed "The moment I saw Kiba I remembered exactly who he is. I want to keep something away from him; I want to get this feeling out of me now."

"What feeling?"

"The feelings I have for you Sasuke" she kissed you again "Playing a game of memory loss is the perfect excuse to be with you."

"So you don't have memory loss?"

"I still have it. I don't know what happened the past couple of years but I do remember my first year at this school" she pulled away frustrated "I over heard the doctor say it was memory loss and I was going to claim a fast recovery."

"Why didn't you? Kiba, your father, they're all worried sick about you."

"Then my mother came in dragging you. I remember as a child she always brought home some new guy hoping I would marry them, it was the perfect excuse. I can act like I was when I was a child, falling for the one mommy brought home but still have the same attitude as before – taking no shit from anyone."

"I do like that about you" you mumbled "But why me?"

"You were there for me after Deidara abused me, and now ever time I see Sakura hanging off you I get angry."

"Jealous? Of a girl that I absolutely hate?"

"No, angry that she can't take a hint that you're not interested. Jealous that I know you like someone but fear that it's not me."

"Now, that's not true" you caressed her cheek knowing this is all wrong "I love you Irie. From the first time I saw you at school, ever since you came to me instead of Kiba when you needed help. I grew to love you more as the days went by and felt more hurt when I became the best friend, yet thrilled that I can still stand by you without feeling out of place. But you love Kiba; we can't do this to him, not behind his back."

"Then I'll dump him" she exclaimed like it was that simple "I want to be with you Sasuke, I just can't hold these feelings back anymore."

"No, I think this accident is messing with your head" you felt your heart break but you knew it had to be done "Talk to me in a month if you still feel this way but in the meantime you should be spending time with your boyfriend – Kiba."

She huffed at your reasoning "Fine, I'll do it your way. Just don't go getting a girlfriend during this time."

"I will always be waiting for you Irie, but I don't think you're in the right mind to make all these claims."

You gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left. After a deep sigh of who knows why you went to find Kiba to tell him what just happened. He agreed with you, said that Irie's been feeling distant lately and that maybe giving her a month to think things through will be a good idea. If she decided to have a fling with you Kiba is okay with it, he knows that Irie did love him in the past and understands that their relationship maybe over.

"Go for it Sasuke" Kiba insisted "I know you'll take good care of her."

"But she's supposed to be with you" you argued, not quite sure why.

"And you've loved her since you first saw her" he smirked "We've been best friends since we were kids; I know you well my friend."

"Okay, yes I love Irie, but none of this feels right."

"When this month is done take her out on a couple of dates. Let Irie decide if her feelings for you are real or just a moment in time."

"Let Irie decide, good idea" you rolled your eyes "And if it's not just a moment in time?"

"Then I wish you both happiness."

"We're not getting married."

Kiba laughed "You know what I mean."


	9. Time To Tell

***Kiba's POV***

Halloween had come and gone, you were starting to believe that you've lost Irie for good. Her family had gone back to their jobs; Sasori left his number and told you to call if anything were to happen. Christmas was approaching fast and your mother had left Jake in your care until they could find someone who will take her in.

"Um, where's Irie?" Jake asked timidly.

"How do you know her?" Sakura asked.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Okay that's it" Sakura exploded "There's nothing that special about Irie. She's just a normal girl, who I'm sure has a weakness. She doesn't deserve to have three boyfriends, it's not normal, it's not fair."

"Ignore her" you sighed "Irie has lost her memory, so she may not even remember you."

"Hey guys" Sasuke entered the study session "Who is this?"

"This is Jake, the one Irie saved."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"I heard she lost her memory" he looked to the ground "I don't want her to forget me."

"How is she doing?" you inquired.

Sasuke sighed taking a seat "I never thought I'd say this, but it's exhausting."

"Well her dad did explain that when she was younger she was hyper and boy crazy; much like Sakura. I really do miss Irie though."

"So do I, the Irie I fell in love with is not the one who is hanging around now."

"Um, did you say you love Irie?" Jake asked "Can I ask you to stay away from my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry to sound rude" Sasuke stared at him "Irie is not your girlfriend."

"Yes she is. We kissed and held hands and I love her."

"You've known her for a total of two weeks, maybe less."

"Well if she did have a boyfriend then I'd hate to be him" he stated manner of factly "I mean to find out that she was cheating on him while she was kidnapped would be awful."

"Yeah it would be" you told him "It's a good thing I know her better then that. Irie would never cheat on me, we did have a rough patch at the beginning but she swore she'd never cheat on me. I trust Irie, even if I'm losing patience and faith in her because of this memory loss."

"You claim to be Irie's boyfriend?"

"I don't claim to be, I am. I've known her for more then a couple years now."

"Kiba, tell me something" Sasuke interrupted the boyfriend argument "Are you afraid of losing Irie?"

"Yes, but probably not in the way that you think. I'm afraid she'll never get her memory back and everything that's happened since she came to this school will be forgotten."

"I think some things are better forgotten."

"What do you mean?" Jake forgot all about his argument and leaned in to listen to the conversation "What do you think should be forgotten?"

"That she was raped by a senior her first year, then of course the kidnapping from this year. Though all those things did make Irie stronger and finalized her personality, if none of that happened she probably wouldn't be the Irie we all love."

"Sasuke" Irie came running wrapping her arms around her "We need to talk."

He looked at you and you nodded, he followed her out of the room. You held Jake's arm as he was about to go after them. It was best to let things just go no matter how much it pained your heart to see her go off with your best friend.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

Irie pulled you away from the study group – which got off topic quickly. She took you to her room where she just collapsed on the couch with her head in her hands. You didn't know what was going on, you closed the door and sat in the chair.

"Irie?"

"I can't do it any longer?" she looked up at you with tears running down her cheeks.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't pretend to have memory loss, its hurting Kiba too much. I heard your conversation, I just can't do it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

She took a deep breath "I have to tell him the truth. I love you Sasuke."

Your heart jumped to your throat at her words. Irie moved so her head rested on your lap. At first you didn't know what to do and just froze, then after a moment you started to stroke her hair. You knew what you had to say, no matter how much it aches to do so it was going to be the right thing to do.

"I love you too Irie but I'm not the guy for you."

"What are you talking about?" she sat up eyes wide.

"We are better off as friends; you need someone who makes your heart pound. Kiba is that person; he brings out the best in you, you shine brightly when he's around."

"But my heart beats fast when I'm with you."

"That's common, when a boy and a girl are friends it's very unlikely that they won't have feelings for each other" you leaned down to kiss her gently "What did you feel?"

She blinked "Nothing."

"I'm going to go and let you think things through."

You left her on the floor of her room and left her dorm. You pushed your hair back taking a deep breath, breaking up with Irie was the toughest thing you've ever had to do. Though, you never thought that you'd ever have to break up with her – so to speak. You kept the conversation with Irie quiet, not telling Kiba anything no matter how many times he asked. You went to bed that night with so much still on your mind, you tossed and turned by the time you finally closed your eyes there was a knock on the dorm door.

"Irie?" you rubbed your eyes hoping you weren't dreaming "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kiba."

You looked at a clock "It's midnight, he's probably asleep."

Her eyes were red and puffy, she's been crying all day. You sighed giving in to her look and went to go wake up your room mate. He walked into the living room area trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. You patted his back and went back to bed leaving the two alone.


	10. Christmas Miracle

*** Irie's POV ***

Kiba didn't take the truth as well as you had hoped. He ignored you for the first few days then he stuck around trying to get used to your presence but there was still tension. To a point you were quite thrilled when it was time to go home for Christmas; your family was over the moon that you had your memory back. Kenji always knew you best, so when he got the chance he asked about your relationship with Kiba and you told him what really happened.

"Oh Irie" he gave you a hug "You are such a stupid sister."

"I'm not that stupid" you argued trying to push away but he held you tighter.

"You say that, yet you still do stupid things like lie about having memory loss. And to top it off you used the memory loss to get together with another guy. Hate to say it but your turning into mother."

"Oh now that is going too far" you shoved him off.

"Think about it. The one thing you hated about mother was that she strung multiple guys along just so she can experiment with different types of guys. You were going out with Kiba; he stayed with you hoping the memory loss will subside while you used it to your advantage to date Sasuke."

You thought about it for a moment then felt sick to your stomach "You're right. Excuse me, I think I'm about to puke."

Christmas morning, the family sat around the tree as gifts were being passed along one at a time per person. Your father gave you a telescope, your mother gave you a makeup kit a mother daughter spa package. Both of your brothers said that their gift was too big to fit under the tree but you'll get it later in the evening. Everyone liked the gifts they received; as tradition we only spend enough money to give each other one gift.

The dining room was large and sophistically decorated; the long table was turned into a buffet. Tonight was going to be something different, normally Christmas dinner was just family but this year your mother and father had invited co-workers. Your brothers had a handful of friends coming, while you debated on inviting Kiba but didn't think he'd want to leave his family for a dinner with yours.

"Okay little sister time for my gift to you" Shinji pulled you back to your bedroom "I'm giving you a special Christmas makeover; clothes, hair and makeup package courtesy of your actor brother."

"You don't have to do that" you complained.

"Yes I do."

You growled as he sat you down on his bed. Shinji went to work on your hair, as he let the curls set he started on the make up. The dress he put you in was knee length and completely custom made using both fabric and red Lindt chocolate wrappers. When he took out the curls they bounced around your face and he made sure to use lots of hair spray.

"Can I look in a mirror now" you inquired itching to get up.

"No, you'll just have to trust me" Shinji handed you a pair of red strapping shoes "Put these on and go see your brother."

You grimaced taking the shoes. Once on you left the bedroom only to be greeted by Kenji on the other side of the door. He took you in his arms kissing your forehead.

"You look beautiful" he guided you back to your bedroom "Now it's time for my Christmas gift to you. Don't waste it."

"Huh?" you turned to him confused as he pushed you into your room "Kenji!"

"Merry Christmas Irie."

You turned from the door to see Kiba "Merry Christmas."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you" you looked down at your dress feeling the tension in the room "My brothers haven't let me see what they've done."

He held out his hand "That's just unacceptable."

You took his hand moving closer to him and the full length mirror "Oh, wow."

"My Christmas gift to you" he reached around to attach a necklace around your neck.

"No" you touched the simple silver dagger and turned to face him "You being here after every terrible thing I've done is gift enough for me."

"We've gone through a rough patch."

"You don't deserve me" you started to remove the necklace.

Kiba took your hands in his "No I don't. It's true you do some pretty stupid things and neither one of us is perfect."

"Kiba-" he silenced you with a light kiss.

"Your positives out weigh your negatives, and through it all I still love you Irie Tama."

"Kiba, I really don't deserve someone as great as you."

"Maybe not, but you've got me and I hope you want to keep me."

"I never let you go" you paused "I love you Kiba, but can you really take me back after the pain I sent you through?"

Kiba went to sit on the bed running his hands through his hair "I'm looking at all this as a positive thing. It was a rough patch in our relationship but we still love each other and it'll never happen again. If we survived this then we can survive anything."

You started to cry "You'd really keep me?"

"No question about it" you fell to the ground "Don't cry, you'll ruin you're make up."

Kiba lifted your chin and wiped your cheeks of tears. You couldn't believe he could still love you after you betrayed him with his best friend. He leaned forward softly kissing you, you leaned forward trying to get a better taste of him. He got down on the floor wrapping an arm around your waist as you reached up to play in his hair.

There was a knock on the door "I hate to break up the reunion but supper is ready."

You pulled away ever so slightly "Give us a minute."

"Only a minute?" Kiba whispered.

"Don't take too long sis."

"Let's clean up your make up a bit" Kiba helped you up "Your family might kill me if they see that you've been crying."

You laughed "They wouldn't kill you, just kick you out immediately."

You cleaned up your make up then the two of you went down to the dinning hall where family and friends started to find seats around the giant table. Kiba pulled out your chair then sat down beside you; your brothers gave you a knowing look. The rest of the night was light and cheery, just like some of your brothers friends Kiba also stayed the night getting picked up the next morning by his mother.


	11. Welcome Back

You returned to school in the New Year with Kiba wrapped around you like nothing had happened over the past month. Some of the students eyed the two of you and began whispering amongst themselves, you were sure rumours were going to start about you. Hinata was the first friend that you saw that year, she happened to be holding onto Naruto's hand. You smiled at her, she just blushed and looked away suddenly unsure as to what she was doing.

"Good morning Hinata."

"Hi Irie" she glanced up nervously "Um, how are you?"

"Besides missing about a months worth of memories I'm back to my old self."

"That's good. What part are you missing?"

"I remember Kiba going to dinner with my father, then the next thing I know I'm in the hospital."

"Welcome back Irie" Sasuke walked into school "You ready for drama this week?"

"Of course" you smiled "The opening night for our play is coming up."

"Oh, this is a new student – Jake."

Jake held out his hand "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Have we met before?" you tilted your head curiously.

"You actually met during the time that you've lost" Kiba interjected "It's quite a shame, I'm sure you two would have lots to talk about."

"Oh that is a shame" you smiled at Jake "I hope we can still be friends."

You made your way down to the auditorium that Saturday with a muffin in your hands. You were thrilled to be going back to one of your favourite classes but the play really made you nervous, especially after what had happened. The girls in the class glared at you – nothing new there, but the guys were whispering to each other which was a whole new thing.

"Quiet down class" Mimi walked in shortly after you had "It's great to have you back Irie, I do hope that you've been able to memorize your lines."

"As much as I could during my time off."

"Good because the principal has changed the date of the play to the end of the month."

"WHAT?!" the class exclaimed.

"We're no where close enough to being prepared" Sasuke commented glancing at you "Don't we have a say on the opening night?"

"Unfortunately not" Mimi sighed "Luckily the costumes are done and I have a few friends who have generously taken time off to create the set for us."

"What are we waiting for?" you took the last bite of muffin "Let's get to work on out lines; we don't want to disappoint the school."

"That's the spirit."

Mimi gained a little spring in her step as the modern version of Cinderella was practiced all day long. You knew your lines well; it was when it came to having to kiss Sasuke did you fumble, he forgave you easily but Mimi insisted that the two of you practiced those parts more often.

"Next week we'll practice once more, only this time we'll be in costume and hopefully have the stage set up with our back drops" Mimi announced "You've all done magnificently, I'm proud of you all."

"Hey Irie" Sasuke caught up to you after you had raced out of class "What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing" you shrugged "Why?"

"You were messing up our scenes on purpose."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. Why?"

"Because of recent event, I don't feel confident in myself."

"Talk to Kiba" he commanded "This can't go on forever."

"I'll be perfect on opening night, promise."

You could tell by the look that he gave you he didn't quite believe your words. But, knowing you well enough he dropped the conversation and continued on his way. You went to find Kiba, you had promised him that you'd go mini putting with him right after drama class.

"There you are" you found him outside playing around with Akamaru "You could have told me to look outside first."

"Sorry" he kissed you "Akamaru was getting restless."

"He's cute enough to forgive" you bent down to pet his dog.

"So how was drama?"

"It was perfect, until my kiss scenes with Sasuke. I just couldn't do them."

"It's just for the play, you'll be fine."

"You sure?"

He picked you up from the ground "I'm absolutely sure."

You smiled brightly "You better be there on opening night."

"Front row, dead center, I'm all over it."

"I believe I won the game of mini putt last time, care to try to regain your dignity back?"

Kiba laughed "I let you win that time; it won't be so easy this time around."

"Big words but can you really back it up?"


	12. Opening Night, Closing Ceremony

You were super nervous, pacing back and forth behind the stage. It was opening night and butterflies filled your stomach making you want to puke. Some of the stage hands were still rushing around filling in the last minute details before the curtain went up.

"You'll do just fine."

You jumped "Sasuke you startled me."

"Sorry, but you have nothing to worry about."

"If I fumble on stage then it screws up the entire play."

He laughed "It's a modern version of Cinderella, if you screw up then we improvise and as far as the audience knows that's what's supposed to happen."

"But what if-"

"You think way too negatively" he put a finger to your lips "When you get on stage things will go perfectly."

"Places everyone" Mimi called "Curtains are rising in two minutes."

You rushed on stage trying to remember how to breathe. The curtains went up and the stage lights blinded your vision. You forgot your first line, searching the crowd you caught sight of Kiba and suddenly it all came back to you.

After the play the crowd erupted in cheers, a few group bows later you returned to the change room to get out of the Cinderella dress. There were three really large and extravagant flower bouquets on a table with cards addressed to you. There no other name or message on the card telling you who it was from.

"You were amazing Irie" a couple of the girls complemented.

"Thank you, but a play is nothing without all of its players."

"Well done girls" Mimi walked into the room "Tonight was a smash hit, the principal can't wait to see it again."

"Again?" you inquired.

"Yep, next week she's getting family here to see it and charging admission for it too" she happened to glance at the flowers "Who received all the flowers?"

"I did, but I have no clue as to who sent them."

"That remind me, your boyfriend is waiting for you."

Quickly you got changed and left to see Kiba standing outside the change room with a giant teddy bear "For my Cinderella."

"Oh Kiba, it's gigantic" you tried to take it in your arms "Did you also send flowers?"

"No, why?"

"There are three huge bouquets in the change room with my name on them."

"We can't let them go to waste, go grab them and put them in water back at your dorm room."

The three bouquets were awkward to carry and were thrilled you didn't have far to go "The principal wants us to perform again next week."

"I'll make sure to make that showing as well, you were amazing."

"I was so nervous though, it was actually when I saw you did I remember my lines and could actually perform."

"I'm glad I could be that much of an inspiration."

You laughed putting the flowers in water "Hey Kiba, have you thought about where you were going to go after High School?"

"Well there are actually two things."

"And what are they?" you sat on the couch beside him.

"To go to Police College and follow in my mom's footsteps."

"That sounds like something you could excel in. What's the other thing?"

"I'm still a little on the fence about the second thing, so I'll keep that to myself for a bit longer. What about you?"

"I plan on going to a fashion school and getting my name posted all over the magazines."

"That's an extravagant career; I wish you all the best."

It was graduation day, everyone in your grade passed across the stage to receive their diploma. After the ceremony there was a reception for students and close family members. Kiba had pulled you aside after the reception dinner, the night air refreshing after being in the stuffy building for so long.

"You wanted to know what else I wanted to do after High School" Kiba caressed your cheek "I want to be with you."

"What about following in your mother's footsteps?"

"That means nothing if I don't have you" he got down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

Your mouth dropped "Are you sure?"

Sadness filled his eyes as he stood back up "Not exactly the reaction I was looking for."

"Hold it" you wrapped your arms around his neck "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then you should already know my answer" you kissed him holding him close "I never want to spend another day without you in my life. I love you Kiba, and I'd be more then honoured to become your wife."

"So that's a yes?" Kiba pulled his head back to look at your face.

You laughed "Yes Kiba, I'm saying yes to marrying you."

"Now are you sure?" he teased.

"Kiba" you scolded.

"Just checking."

"So you finally asked" Sasuke wrapped an arm around his best friend "Took you long enough."

"You knew?" you asked "For how long?"

"Since the New Year, he almost threw in the towel and chicken out."

"Well I for one am thrilled the he didn't."

"Just make sure to remember to invite me to the wedding."

Kiba laughed "That's not for a very long time down the road, but you're defiantly the best man."

"Good."


End file.
